The invention relates to fluid valves, and more particularly to an improved valve structure which can be utilized as a soleniod-operated, high-pressure or large-volume valve, a relief valve, a pilot-operated valve, or a pressure regulator.
A myriad of different valve structures have been suggested. However, for economy of manufacture, interchangeability of parts and economy of maintenance, there has been a need for a versatile valve structure useful for a number of different purposes in a system or for different systems.
In systems where remotely or automatically controlled valves are required to regulate the flow of very high inlet pressures, which may be at a high volume flow rate, often a valve actuator such as a solenoid is incapable of developing the required force to close or restrict the flow through the valve. Linkage leverage can be increased, but a solenoid of practical and economical design has a limited useful stroke, so that it is difficult to provide an adequate range of control along with adequate controlling force at such high pressures. There has been a need for a valve of simple and economical design which provides for the regulation of very high inlet pressures, with complete dependability, by electrical or other remotely controlled means without requiring a great deal of controlling force such as can be provided by servo-motors and other such more elaborate devices.